Culpa de Crookshanks
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: El hecho de que Sirius y Hermione, en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, estén besándose apasionadamente y "algo más", no es culpa del gato ¿O sí?.


**_Culpa de Crookshanks_**

**_Disclaimer: No soy J.K Rowling, solo a ella se le pudo haber ocurrido mundo tan genial._**

* * *

><p>Era de noche y, en Grimmauld Place, Crookshanks estaba inquieto, muy inquieto. Maullaba sin sentido alguno y ya estaba convirtiéndose en una molestia para Ginny que dormía en la cama de al lado de Hermione, y protestaba por el ruido del gato quien también estaba allí.<p>

—Ya cállate, Crookshanks —suplicó su dueña, entre sueños.

Fue en vano, el animal maulló aún más fuerte. Hermione giró sobre el colchón y se quedó mirando el techo. Maldijo en silencio, su mascota la había despertado. Y a ella le costaba mucho volver a dormirse.  
>Se levantó y se retiró, con cuidado, de la habitación. Ginny ya no farfullaba y se había quedado nuevamente dormida, Hermione admiraba la facilidad de su amiga para caer en brazos de Morfeo. Abrió la puerta y el gato salió corriendo delante de ella.<br>En la casa todos dormían, el silencio era absoluto. Ya ni Crookshanks emitía sonido, es más, Hermione le había perdido el rastro.  
>Descalza como estaba, caminó hasta la cocina dispuesta a tomar un vaso de leche convencida que eso le devolvería el sueño, aunque sea un poco. Al llegar a su destino, tuvo que contener un grito. Parado y entre las penumbras dela cocina estaba Sirius, quien también se asustó al verla.<p>

—¡Por Merlín, Hermione! —exclamó el hombre, con una mano sobre su pecho —casi me matas.

—¡Lo siento! Yo...¡Lo siento! Yo también me asusté, no pensé que fuera haber alguien despierto.

—Sí, yo tampoco pensé. La verdad es que hoy estoy con insomnio y bajé a tomar un whisky de fuego, eso suele aliviarme. ¿Y tú?

—Crookshanks me despertó. Se puso a maullar de tal forma que terminó desvelándome, encima ahora ni sé donde está.

—Aquí —señaló Sirius. En sus pies, el animal ronroneaba feliz mientras restregaba su peludo cuerpo contra las piernas del animago.

—¡Oh! Ya veo. Siempre que desaparece llega a tí, creo que eres como su segundo dueño.

—Es posible, es un gato encantador. Verás, amo a los perros pero Crookshanks tiene algo que lo hace más que querible.

A Hermione se le iluminó el rostro con un sonrisa.

—¿De veras? Pensé que era la única que lo veía como un encanto.

—Pues ya no eres la única —respondió Sirius sonriendo —¿Cómo recuperarás tu sueño?

—Bebiendo.

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido. Esa no era una respuesta digna de Hermione Granger. Es decir, ella no era del tipo de chicas que bebía. O al menos no lo aparentaba.

—¿Beber?

—Sip, leche. Cuando era chica y no podía dormir, mi mamá siempre me daba leche tibia y era casi instantaneo el efecto.

—¿Leche? Yo creí que... nada.

Hermione se echó a reir con ganas.

—¿Creíste que bebería whisky como tú? No, no. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

—Lo siento —respondió Sirius al que, sino fuera por la semi oscuridad de la cocina, podría vérsele algo sonrojado —malinterpreté tus palabras. Suele pasarme a menudo.

La risa de Hermione era contagiosa y al poco rato estaban los dos riendo, sin motivo, hasta casi quedar sin aire. Sirius tuvo que retroceder muchísimos años al pasado para recordar la última vez que había reido de aquella manera.  
>El apellidado Black encendió algunas velas de la cocina con su varita, y el lugar se iluminó un poco más. Tenía los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que le habían provocado las carcajadas. Hermione también estaba igual. Invitada por Sirius se sentó en una de las sillas, a su lado, mientras el mago le servía un vaso de leche junto con unas galletas de limón.<p>

—Gracias —dijo ella en cuanto él le acercó una bandeja que contenía todo aquello.

—De nada, Hermione —respondió.

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada, y la cocina de Grimmauld Place ofrecía un espectáculo encantador: un hombre de poco más de treinta años bebiendo un whisky de fuego y una adolescente de dieciseis tomando un vaso de leche, escuchando encantada y un poco admirada los relatos de su interlocutor. Así, como en otra galaxia, estaban Sirius y Hermione. Sobre la mesa y cerca de los brazos del animago, Crookshanks seguía ronroneando feliz.

Una hora y media después, y luego de mucha charla, a Hermione se le escapó un bostezo.

—¿Te aburro? —preguntó Sirius mirándola con la cabeza un poco inclinada, expectante de su respuesta.

—¡Claro que no! Jamás me aburriría contigo, eso es... imposible. Fue un simple bostezo, nada más.

Sirius sonrió.

—Eso es sueño, Hermione. Podemos continuar esta charla en otra ocasión. Además, yo también estoy cansado. Fue un día largo. Ve a la cama y duerme bien.

—De acuerdo. Tú también descansa.

Hermione se despidió de Sirius con un beso en la mejilla y subió las escaleras, quedándose dormida ni bien su cabeza tocó la almohada.

A poco más de una semana de aquel encuentro, Crookshanks volvió a maullar desesperadamente. Ginny le lanzó unos calcetines enrollados pero no le atinó. Antes que su amiga cometiera un gaticidio, Hermione abrió la puerta y el animal se alejó corriendo. Pensando que lo único que quería era salir, la chica se dispuso a volver a la cama cuando sintió una presencia atrás suyo.

Esta vez sí gritó, pero se tapó la boca rápidamente. Sirius tenía a Crookshanks en sus brazos y, una vez más, el gato parecía encantado de estar encima del Merodeador.

—¿Otra vez causando problemas, Crookshanks? —le preguntó, a lo que el animal respondió con un ronroneo aún más cálido. Sirius sonrió.

—Lo siento, Sirius. No sé que diablos le pasa. Pensé que solo iba a ser aquella noche, pero veo que se le está haciendo costumbre, ¿te despertó?

—No, de hecho creo que yo lo desperté a él. Creo que me escucha caminar por el pasillo y se despierta. Tanto la otra noche como hoy. Resulta que hoy también estoy con insomnio.

—¡Oh! Ya entiendo, él te escucha, quiere ir contigo y me despierta para tal fin.

—Eso creo. Lo siento, es mi culpa. Si yo no me levantara, él no te despertaría. Voy a aceptar la poción de sueños que me ofreció Snape.

Hermione rió ante el sarcasmo de Sirius.

—No es necesario. Creo que puedo dejar que Crookshanks duerma contigo, es evidente que le encanta pasar horas y horas contigo.

—¿No te pondrás celosa que duerma conmigo? —Sirius sonrió de lado y Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. No supo como interpretar esas palabras, pero estaba segura de que ver sonreir así al padrino de su mejor amigo era algo digno de contemplar.

—Para nada. Al menos así podría dormir tranquila, por las noches. Ahora tendré problemas, suelo desvelarme con rapidez.

—Eso no es problema. Conozco algo que puede darte sueño.

—¿Un vaso de leche?

—Eso, y viejas y aburridas historias de merodeador.

Hermione sonrió, había muchas cosas que ella odiaba pero las anécdotas de Sirius no estaban entre ellas. Mejor dicho, Sirius no estaba entre las cosas que ella detestaba, ni lo estaría nunca.  
>Tras que Hermione aceptara, Crookshanks saltó de los brazos de Sirius y se dirigió a la cocina a toda velocidad. Para cuando ellos llegaron, el gato estaba sentado sobre la mesa mirándolos fijo.<p>

—A veces creo que puede interpretar mejor las cosas que una persona —dijo Sirius acercándose a él y acariciándole las orejas.

—¿Y me lo dices a mí?

Al igual que la semana anterior, Sirius le dio un vaso de leche a Hermione aunque esta vez las galletas fueron de chocolate, propiedad de Remus pero Canuto confiaba en que no se enteraría. Él se sentó junto a ella, esta vez no tenía un vaso de whisky sino que, para acompañar a la chica, también se sirvió un poco de leche. Nuevamente se sentó a su lado.  
>Durante esa charla y a diferencia de la anterior, Hermione se encontró con varias facetas de ese hombre muchas de las cuales desconocía. Por ejemplo, supo que él había sido el primero en transformarse en animal y recién una semana después logró hacerlo James, lo que había equivalido a un sinfín de dosís de altanería por parte del, por aquel entonces, reciente animago y que James recibió con gusto. El padre de Harry, según Sirius, pronto se las iba a cobrar y al parecer así fue. Hermione también se enteró que la primera detención que sufrieron los Merodeadores en el primer año, fue a las dos semanas de haber comenzado. Todo un récord, según palabras de McGonagall. La profesora de Transformaciones, confesaría años después que no solo había sido un récord su primera detención, sino la cantidad también. Pero ella los quería, a los cuatro, y no por nada muchas veces (aunque no con frecuencia) les perdonaba alguna que otra travesura. Sirius, incluso, le contó como había sido la relación de él con Regulus hasta el momento de su muerte. Hermione creyó percibir un dejo de nostalgia en su voz, estaba claro que la relación entre los hermanos lejos estaba de ser la que tenían los Weasley, aún así era obvio que algo de cariño Sirius le tenía. O tal vez, solo fuese pena.<br>A todo esto Crookshanks estaba recostado en la mesa mientras, tanto su dueña como el animago, lo acariciaban al mismo tiempo y sin darse cuenta distraídos como estaban con la charla.

—Peter no era malo, nunca lo fue —dijo Sirius, interrumpiendo su propio relato sobre una de las anécdotas que tenía fuera de Hogwarts y que estaba ambientada poco antes de que Harry naciera. —Jamás entenderé que se le cruzó por la cabeza.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver como se encendían de odio. Odio del más puro. Tuvo la impulsiva necesidad de abrazarlo y decirle que todo ese sentimiento malo, no valía la pena. Peter era el culpable de todos los males que lo rodeaban, sí, pero no merecía que Sirius se pusiera mal. Pero no lo abrazó, se contuvo. Solo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y el Merodeador, comprendiendo el gesto, le agradeció. Ambos estuvieron un rato en silencio como toda la casa en sí. En realidad lo único que interrumpia el silencio en todo Grimmauld Place era el ronroneo del gato.

—¿Cómo es que nadie se fijo en Crookshanks antes? Te lo repito, Hermione, tu gato es único —acotó él, cambiando de tema.

—Nadie lo quería por feo. Para mí es hermoso, pero debe ser porque yo también soy fea y ambos nos entendemos a la perfección.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

—Tú no eres fea, por el contrario.

—Yo no dije eso para que me dijeras que yo soy linda y subas mi ego. Conmigo no es necesario, sé como son las cosas. Si fuese linda, Ron... déjalo así.

—¿Tu dueña, a veces, no entiende de razones, no Crookshanks? —preguntó Sirius a lo que el animal respondió moviendo la cola hacia los costados con elegancia.

—Eso fue un 'no' —volvió a hablar él con una sonrisa de autosastifacción en los labios—¿ves? Hasta tu mascota coincide conmigo.

—Crookshanks puede ser muy cambiante en cuanto opiniones refiere, tú deberías saberlo.

—Te equivocas. Crookshanks no es que haya cambiado la primera opinión que tuvo sobre mí sino que, simplemente, nadie se resiste a mis encantos. Después de tantas anécdotas que te conté, exceptuando a la de mi hermano, deberías haberte dado cuenta. Soy el carisma hecho hombre.

—Eso que sube hacia las nubes ¿Es tu autoestima, Sirius? —replicó ella jocosa.

—Nah, mi autoestima está bien donde está. Hace rato aprendí a controlarla.

—Pues, conozco a alguien que sí se resiste a tu carisma.

—¿Snape? Eso ya lo sé, pero creeme que soy yo quien no lo quiere a mi alrededor — aclaró Canuto haciendo una muesca de asco.

—No hablo de él, hablo de mí. No me gustan las personas ególatras.

—Eso dolió. Si la mejor amiga de mi ahijado me desprecia, eso es... malo.

—No te desprecio. Solo destesto tu parte ególatra, repito —acotó Hermione tomando la última galleta de chocolate y poniéndose de pie.

—¿Te vas?

—A dormir, sí. Es tarde y mañana tú tienes reunión de la Orden temprano. ¡Crookshanks, vamos!

Pero el animal no se movió. Es más, hasta podría decirse que la miró impasivo ante el mandato de su dueña. Sirius rió con descaro.

—Al menos tu gato sí me quiere, a mí y a mi ego ¿No que sí? Lindo gatito, lindo —dijo, acariciándole detrás de las orejas.

—¡Sirius! Crookshanks no cede así porque sí ante un par de caricias tuyas.

—No estaría tan seguro —respondió y mostrándole como el gato exigía más cariño —No te enojes, princesa, van a salirte arrugas. Y sobre que, dices ser fea no querras también arrugas ¿no? —la ironía de Sirius casi era palpable. Y su sonrisa, a los ojos de Hermione, antes encantadora ahora era molesta.

Decidida se acercó a él y le intentó arrebatar a su gato. Ni él ni Crookshanks se dejaron. Hermione, volvió a alejarse. Sirius se puso de pie y acercó a ella, quien evidentemente estaba enojada (o celosa) del vínculo que había entre ellos. En realidad no era ninguna de las dos cosas, simplemente era incredulidad de como el Merodeador lograba lo que ella no, con su propio gato.

—Mira y aprende —le dijo, —Crookshanks, ven aquí, lindo gatito —. Y como si de un "accio" tratara, el animal caminó casi instantaneamente hasta él. Canuto sonrió y, levatándolo del piso, se lo paso a Hermione. —Tuyo.

Ella lo tomó entre sus brazos y el animal le lamió uno de sus dedos con su rasposa lengua. El enojo a Hermione se le esfumó al instante. Sirius sonrió sastifecho y se acercó aún más apara acariciar la cabeza del gato. Crookshanks, estaba cerca de cumplir con su objetivo.

—Bien, ahora si me voy... nos vamos —soltó Hermione. Como estaba concentrada mimando al animal, no se dio cuenta de lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba Sirius de ella.

—De acuerdo —respondió él, levantando la vista y mirándola de cerca con sus ojos grises. Fue allí cuando le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Pero él no le dio importancia, o fingió no darle, —¡Que descanses! Adiós, Crookshanks.

Pero Hermione no se movió, no pudo hacerlo. Sus piernas no le respondieron con la velocidad que hubiera querido para salir corriendo de allí. Si Crookshanks hubiese podido sonreir, lo hubiera hecho. Casi desde la misma llegada de Hermione a Grimmauld Place, Sirius y ella habían derrochado química juntos. Él veía en la chica todas las cualidades que le gustaron siempre en una mujer, y ella veía en él a... Sirius Orion Black. Y ver a ese hombre implicaba ver la combinación perfecta entre un lado tierno, otro lado que se negaba a dejar de ser un adolescente rebelde y otro, él último, que mostraba que pese a que su lado rebelde luchaba por ganar él, ahora, era todo un hombre. Todo eso sumado a un perfecto empaque de cabellos negros y ojos claros. Crookshanks, sabiendo que él ahora estaba de más, saltó de los brazos de su dueña y se alejó elegantemente de allí y sin hacer ruido. Ni él ni ella se percataron de la ausencia de quien los había llevado a aquella situación.

—¿No ibas a domir? —preguntó Sirius sarcástico —¿Pasó algo?

—Yo...tú... yo...

—¿Sí? ¿Hermione, estás bien?

—¡Me besaste! —dijo al fin. Más bien, lo gritó.

—¡Shh! Fue un impulso, nada más. Como un beso de las buenas noches. Además, no vi riesgo alguno ¿No es que eras resistente a mí? —Sirius volvió a sonreir de lado, y estudió las reacciones de la chica. ¡Vaya si las conocía! Innumerables veces había visto a jovencitas, tan nerviosas como ella ante su presencia. Era bueno, doce años en Azkaban no habían podido contra su encanto. Puede que fuera un poco ególatra como Hermione decía, pero Sirius sabía que tenía con qué ser así. A sabiendas que debería actuar con rapidez, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo. Mañana ya pensaría en la edad que los separaba, en que ella era amiga de Harry y en la cara de espanto que pondría Molly, esa noche sus prioridades eran otras.

—Veré, y no te opondrás, cuanto de cierto hay que no soy irresistible para tí.

Acercó su boca a la de ella y presionó sus labios contra los de Hermione, al tiempo que subía su mano a la nuca para acariciarla con delicadeza.  
>Claro que eso la tomó por sorpresa ¿Quién esperaría un beso de Sirus Black a las tres de la madrugada en plena cocina? Una parte de ella intentó resistirse, pero no pudo. Él había ganado la batalla, y tal vez la guerra. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de aquel hombre y correspondió al beso ¡Que diablos! Sirius Black sí sabía lo que era besar.<br>La lengua de él pidió permiso y ella lo dejó. Una electricidad corrió por el cuerpo de ambos. Canuto deslizó sus manos bajo la parte superior del pijama de Hermione y le acarició la espalda suavemente. La chica respondió a ese gesto, intensificando el beso. El contacto de ambas lenguas cada vez era más efectivo y provocativo.  
>Sirius bufó, en pleno beso, cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a reclamar oxígeno. Debió separarse, muy a su pesar y al de ella también. Las respiraciones de ambos era agitada, pero no podían decir sí era por la falta de aire o por el momento vivido. Tal vez, era una mezcla de ambas.<br>Hermione, aún en brazos del Merodeador, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. ¡Había besado a Sirius Black! Era una locura, definitivamente. Pero una locura que estaba dispuesta a repetir todas las veces que fuesen necesarias. Fue por eso que no se negó, cuando él volvió a besarla.  
>Ya con los pulmones recargados, este nuevo beso que los unía era extremadamente más diferente. Era sumamente lento, dulce y mil veces más excitante. Como queriendo disfrutar ese momento al máximo. Era uno de esos besos que quedan grabados en la memoria para siempre.<p>

Crookshanks, hecho un ovillo en una de las sillas que había en el pasillo del primer piso los vio pasar. Hermione, tenía las piernas enredadas alrededor de la cintura de Sirius y él la llevaba en andas. Ambos no dejaron un instante de besarse en todo el trayecto. Crookshanks ya no podía verlos, los había perdido de vista, pero sabía claramente en donde terminaba el recorrido: en la cama de Sirius Black.

Ya feliz, el gato durmió tranquilo. Esa noche y todas las siguientes también. Los que no podían dormir, si no era juntos, eran Sirius y Hermione. Pero él, Crookshanks, no tenía la culpa de eso. ¿O sí?.


End file.
